The invention relates to equipment for the correction of presbyopia by remodelling the corneal surface by means of photo-ablation. The prior art embraces the use of special laser equipment, that is, excimer lasers, able to generate a radiation beam capable of vaporising in an extremely regular and precise way very thin layers, of microscopic thickness (measured in um) of the eye cornea tissue. Such equipment is currently used for the remodelling of the corneal curvature to eliminate various refraction defects. To this end the prior art teaches the use of diaphragms and masks which have the task of permitting the laser beam to reach and ablate the corneal surface in pre-established areas. By the use of masks and diaphragms, whose apertures can be controlled and co-ordinated with programmed laser beam application times, it is possible to realise a kind of step-shaped "sculpting" of the cornea through a succession of photo-ablated excisions of uniform single-layers, of differing lengths, from the cornea itself.